


Ghost Stories

by that_70s_show_hyde



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_70s_show_hyde/pseuds/that_70s_show_hyde
Summary: Three best friends play with fate, and in turn they’re introduced to the terrifyingly real secret which all tales hold.The characters in this story are dynamic creations made by myself, my lovely best friend Anna and her sister, Sarah.





	Ghost Stories

“I’m telling you dude, he’s gonna die!”

 

Kyle waved his pizza at the TV, expressing his claim through a mouth full of food. Ash’s brows furrowed anxiously, contemplating this as he sat cross-legged on the ground next to Kyle. The carpet in front of them had been tainted with grease and a knocked over soda, the latter now residing in the kitchen’s recycling bin.

“Shut up, will you? Stop spoiling the movie.” Danny scowled at the freckled pizza inhaler from his spot at the counter a few feet away. “And stop scaring Ash,” he went on, referring to the fresh-faced pile of nerves, who had wrapped his arms around his legs to brace himself for the upcoming jump-scare. 

Kyle whipped his head around to look at Danny, a mischievous smirk gracing his features. “What’s this? Danny expressing concern for someone?! I never thought I’d see the day!” 

“I-I’m not scared, don’t worry!” Ash reassured his friend, cheeks tinted pink. Meanwhile, Kyle held himself tight, eyes desperate as he feigned fear. “But I am,” he pleaded, shoulder-length hair echoing his fake shivers as he turned to the grumpy boy. 

A dark figure silently approached the man in the ongoing movie, the TV flickering lightly.

Rolling his eyes, Danny cursed at them and turned away. “Whatever. Piss off, dumbasses.” A grey sweatshirt now concealed his face, his wavy brown hair barely visible in the dim light. They were lounging in Danny’s living room, a usual Friday night occurrence for these tightly knit friends. School had gotten out early that day as a result of winter break and the boys had bolted towards Kyle’s rundown truck in the parking lot, a heavenly sight after hours of boredom.

A blood-curdling scream brought their attention back to the movie as the man seized dramatically, falling to the ground with a thump.

“HAH! I told you!” Kyle grinned triumphantly. Suddenly the room went pitch black and Ash startled, sweater paws gripping Kyle’s wrist in a shockingly strong hold. “Calm down ladies,” Danny lazily threw the remote back onto the couch behind the other two. “Aww, why’d you turn it off? We’re gonna miss the climax, dude!” Kyle groaned, wrapping a sympathetic arm around Ash. 

Without the comforting presence of the TV, the house was eerily quiet. Rain pattered off of nearby windows, echoing through the dark hallways. 

Danny grabbed a pizza slice, taking a seat by Ash’s unoccupied side. “Let’s do something else, I’m bored.” He mumbled. Silence consumed them for a few moments as they thought. “I HAVE AN IDEA!” Kyle bolted upright and ran to the kitchen. After long minutes filled with the clattering of Kyle searching through the cabinets, he returned, a flashlight in hand. “Let’s tell ghost sto-“

“No.”

Kyle sighed at Danny’s refusal, disappointed but not surprised. “If you mention horror one more time, I’m kicking you out.” Danny growled. This happens every time they hang out, Danny threatens them, but never has the heart to follow through. He’d never admit that to anyone, though. “But it’s the perfect night for scary stuff!” The freckled boy went on, flailing an arm out towards the stormy night in an exasperated attempt to get his point across. Danny didn’t answer, glaring at him through wispy strands of hair. They both snapped their heads to Ash at the same time and the shy boy nearly jumped. “Ash, what do you think?” Kyle asked, hoping he’ll side with his idea. Danny narrowed his eyes, leaning in as Ash flinched away. “Yea, Ash, what do you think?” He drew out the words. 

“Uhm..” They stayed like that for long, drawn out minutes, utterly silent in contrast to the growing storm. Ash fidgeted out of uncomfortableness, tugging lightly on his turtleneck sweater, avoiding eye contact with the other two. “Okay, let’s-“ Danny and Kyle both widened their eyes in anticipation, waiting rather impatiently.

“-tell ghost stories?” He ended, his answer sounding more like a suggestion then a statement.

Danny groaned in defeat and let his head fall back onto the couch cushion while Kyle cheered with joy. He quickly moved the snacks and sat in front of the two, turning on the flashlight and standing it up in the center of their circle. “Alright,” Kyle began, a born story-teller, and Ash scooted closer, his curiosity overpowering the sudden anxiety in his chest. “Once upon a time, on a rainy night much like this one, three best friends sat alone in a dark house, bored to death.” Rolling his eyes once again, Danny muttered something incoherent as he reluctantly shuffled closer. “One of the friends chirped up, asking the other two if they’ve ever heard of the Bloody Mary game-“ 

“Bloody Mary, seriously? That so basic.” Danny started and Kyle shushed him. “Don’t interrupt, you’re ruining the mood.” As Kyle proceeded with his tale, Ash instinctively shuttered. “Of course the boys had heard of Bloody Mary, they said, and so the game began. They ran through the house, turning off the remaining lights and grabbing as many candles as they could find. Once the three had gathered thirteen candles of all sizes and shapes, they headed towards the largest bathroom.” 

The rain had picked up, lightening and thunder beginning to churn as the night rumbled on. Danny’s vacant house stayed quiet and unsettling though, and Ash could’ve sworn he heard footsteps down the hallway to their left. He quickly dismissed the thought, trying to convince himself that it was only his bubbling paranoia.

“The three friends lit each candle with shaky hands, beginning to feel a sense of both dread and excitement.” Kyle eyebrows were quizzical, hands gesturing widely as he continued. “Without warning, the first boy started chanting. Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary... The other two, startled by their friend, quickly came back to their senses and joined in.”

Ash wouldn’t have been able to sense the room temperature dropping if he wasn’t already hyper aware of his surroundings.

“The candles were blown out, one by one, and soon the three best friends were left in a chilling darkness like they’ve never witnessed before. They held onto each other, frightened.” Kyle had been gradually leaning forward, his face illuminated by the flashlight while the rest of his body was hidden in contrast. Pure dread began to crush Ash’s chest, warning him of a phantom threat. 

 

“As soon as they reached for the light switch-“ Kyle’s story was cut premature by a sharp wisp of wind flying into the room, so cold that the three winced painfully. “What the hell? It’s fucking freezing!” Danny stated as he looked towards the entry way to his house.

The door was open.

For a minute, they just stared at the opening to the front porch, dumbfounded. Then it sank in. 

 

Someone was in the house with them.

 

Kyle quickly jumped up, silently motioning for Ash and Danny to do the same. “Ok, let’s make a beeline for the front door. From there we can get in the truck.” Kyle whispered, fearful eyes betraying his unwavering voice. Since they lived in a more rural area, the closest neighbors were about a mile away. Running for help was out of the question. They carefully jogged to the entryway, the freckled boy lacing his fingers with Ash’s, who was too petrified to notice the intimacy of the act. Danny followed suite, quite noticeably disturbed at the fact that he never heard the door open or the footsteps of an intruder. 

The three quickened their pace. The door was merely feet away now, their escape inevitable. Kyle’s leg was halfway outside when a force abruptly halted him, his body slamming back into Ash’s. Danny had shot his arm out in front of them. “Wait a minute.” He said, eyeing the porch. “Somethings wrong, look.” Danny pointed at the welcome mat. “There aren’t any footprints. It’s damn near pouring, but there isn’t any water leading up here.” 

He was right. The street was flooded in currents of mucky rainfall, as was the driveway, while the porch remained completely dry. A small “Huh” was the only reply Kyle could give, not knowing what to make of the sight. Ash leaned forward and squinted his eyes in deep concentration, as if that would suddenly give them an explanation.

“That’s-” 

“Fuckin’ weird” 

The three of them stood there, once again dumbfounded. “It’s not like we ever heard anyone come inside.” Kyle said as he scrunched his freckled face in scrutiny. They hadn’t noticed any signs of an intruder. The door may have opened by itself, noting how old the hinges were. “We’re probably just being paranoid.” Ash thinks out loud, despite his gut telling him otherwise. 

“Yeah, probably.”

Danny shut the door so hard that it seemed to rattle the entire house. He locked it, and they slowly headed back to the living room, no longer in any mood to continue telling horror stories. As the night drew on, the boys found themselves succumbing to their drowsiness, sleeping peacefully on the soft carpet. 

 

~~

 

Ash awoke to a frosty breeze ruffling is platinum locks. Clumsily, he removed Kyle’s arm from his waist and sat up. The room seemed darker than before, but Ash brushed it off as his eyes merely being unadjusted. He stretched his arms, which were sore from lack of use. It felt as though he’d been sleeping for days! Ash reached for his phone, turning it on to reveal a large 1:00 on his lock screen. 

Only 1am?

He tilted his head in confusion. What was it that had woken him up in the first place? Just a small breeze? He wasn’t sure. A sudden pang of fear struck him as he recalled the footsteps he’d heard earlier that evening. “It was just your mind playing tricks on you.” Ash reassured himself, shaking his head to rid it of the memory. He jumped up and walked towards the light switch to flick it. Nothing happened. Nausea flooded the boy’s stomach even as he told himself the storm must’ve caused a power outage. Lightning and thunder boomed, momentarily illuminating the windows and nearly giving Ash a heart attack. He pressed a hand to his chest, mentally cursing himself for being such a wuss. Using the phone flashlight, Ash made his way down the hallway to the left.

After a few moments of stumbling through darkness with only the light from his phone, the platinum-haired boy entered the bathroom. That’s when he heard it. Whispers, barely audible, whirled through the cold air. Ash froze as horror paralyzed his body. 

 

‘Descendentibus....lacum....’

 

Dread welled up in him again, pure, awful dread. It felt like death.

 

‘Aestimatus...sum..’

 

The boy shook uncontrollably, sobs wracking his figure.

 

‘I’ve been counted....among those...who climb down into the grave’

 

‘The grave’

 

A bloodcurdling scream left Ash’s throat as he turned and threw himself onto the door to find it locked. He frantically wiggled the knob and unlocked it. The door wouldn’t budge. Ash wailed, banging his fists on the wood. Kyle and Danny were wide awake now, thanks to Ash, and they sprinted towards the bathroom door. “ASH! UNLOCK THE DOOR, ASH!” Kyle jiggled the door knob uselessly. Danny abruptly shoved Kyle out of the way. “Ash, move away from the door now!” Danny yelled. He braced his shoulder, promptly throwing himself at the door. It opened, and Danny barely managed to catch himself from face-planting onto the tile. Ash was sitting in the corner now, tears streaming down his face. Kyle quickly knelt down to pull the sobbing boy into his arms, rubbing his back and wiping his damp cheeks. “Ash, what happened?” The freckled boy said, concern-filled eyes looking over Ash for any signs of injury.  
“I h-heard f-footsteps- and it was c-cold and then- then the whispers a-and the d-door-r-“  
He fumbled through the explanation, barely coherent through his harsh breathing. Danny was kneeling beside them now, lightly combing his fingers through Ash’s hair. “Just breathe, ok? You’re ok, we won’t let anyone hurt you.” Kyle soothed him. “There’s s-something here!” He pleaded, somewhat more understandable. 

“What the fuck is that?”

Ash and Kyle snapped their heads around to look in the direction where Danny was pointing. In the darkness, they could barely make out what seemed to be a humanoid figure. Wickedly sharp claws replaced fingers, long, scraggly nests of red hair hung loosely on its head, it’s limbs were too long. The thing had to be at least seven feet tall. It just looked wrong. It stood unmoving, facing them, watching them, from the hallway. 

 

‘Climb down into the graves I write before you’

 

The whispers seemed to come from everywhere at once. The creature took a step forward, its limbs hanging loosely as its head flopped forward. Danny sucked in a sharp breath, beyond scared. 

 

‘Three is the perfect number; the story maker knows’

 

‘One boy falls; a book will flow’

 

‘Your silver tongue; my salvation’

 

‘My hand will seal your damnatio-‘

 

“Yeah, fuck that shit. We’re getting out of here!” Danny slammed the bathroom door shut just as the monster lunged for them. His eyes were blown wide as he pressed against it. Kyle quickly jumped up. “The window!” He opened it, revealing a netted screen. He easily ripped the metal frame and screen off. “Working out comes in handy.” Kyle smirked triumphantly, his sudden airy mood unfitting for their situation. 

“Shut up and jump already! I can’t hold that thing back forever!” Danny bared his teeth as the nightmare entity pounded on the door, shrill screeches leaving its mouth. The door’s hinges were quickly failing due to their age and soon nothing would stand between the creature and the boys. 

Kyle hoisted Ash up by the waist, aiding him through the window’s opening. Being on the small side, Ash got through rather quickly. The freckled boy turned to Danny then, shoving himself onto the door as to be of any aid. One of the hinges broke loose and fell to the floor and the two looked at each other through horror-stricken eyes. “I’m stronger, you need to get through the window first.” Kyle stated and he practically threw the other boy towards the window, where Ash waited fearfully.

Danny’s nose flared momentarily. “The fuck? What about you-“ 

“Hurry up, goddamnit! I’ll be right behind you!” Kyle yelled. Danny didn’t believe him. “I SWEAR, GO!” Kyle repeated himself as the entity tore the door out of it’s frame, the last hinge clinking on tile.

Danny was only halfway through the opening when Kyle collided with him, both of them smacking painfully onto soaked grass. Ash yanked the two up, positive that the monster would be on their asses as they ran for the hills. On the contrary, the three of them peered through the window to see the creature unmoving, eyes watching them curiously once again. For a while they stayed like that, the boys regarding it while it regarded them. 

“It’s gone..” Ash said with ephemeral wonder, or terror, perhaps both. They hadn’t even seen the figure leave. One second it was there.. and then.. it wasn’t, as if reality had rewritten itself before their eyes. Whether it was mercy or apathy that saved the trio, they’ll never find out. On the spot, they vowed to never again speak a word of horror fables for as long as they live.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my very first work on AO3 and I must say, it was extremely fun to write! 
> 
> I will be making a collection for these particular characters where you will be able to learn their own life stories :). However, the story you just read will not be a part of the collection as it’s merely a oneshot which I took interest in.


End file.
